


Misunderstanding

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Yunho has migraine.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot and sickfic about our puppy! sorry y'all i can't get enough of sickfic. xD

There are a lot of things that Yunho can tolerate with but this one thing he can never understand why certain people like to do it and that is while having an argument, one of them will fake sick or suddenly 'fell sick' so that the other person will back down and apologize even if they are not in the wrong ones.

Why can't they just settle the argument properly? Why can't they just admit that they were wrong and apologize? Instead of faking sickness or saying that they are 'sick' in hope that the other person will take pity on them?

Yunho never let someone get away with it when they do this to him, not even Ateez, his beloved members and they know about it.

\--

It was all just a misunderstanding that day, Yunho was playing around with the members in the practice room. They were yelling in each other's faces joking about whatever they can get to clown each other.

Until someone starts to feel like they are not joking anymore.

"Wait, is that a joke Yun? I don't think that is a joke? How can you joke about my insecurities? You mean it didn't you?" says Mingi as he looks over to the taller frowning.

"It's a joke Min. Weren't we jokingly insulting each other just now? Why did you suddenly think this one is not a joke?" says Yunho and Mingi huff not believing him.

"No, that is definitely not a joke for me Yun. I was jokingly insulting you but I never touch your insecurities. Right guys? Am I wrong?"

"Min, you're overreacting." says Yunho as he looks over to the other members.

Hongjoong, Yeosang and Jongho seem to agree with Yunho that Mingi is just overreacting while San, Wooyoung and Seonghwa seem to side with Mingi instead.

Hongjoong, being the leader, stops them from arguing and they start to practice with their dance instead but everyone can sense that Mingi isn't letting go about Yunho's 'joke' just yet making everyone feel awkward throughout the practice.

Yunho was about to go to shower as they all arrived half an hour ago at their dorm but he was stopped by a frowning Seonghwa and Wooyoung in the hallway.

"Yunho ah, I think you need to apologize to Mingi.." says Seonghwa softly while Wooyoung vigorously nods his head, "Yep, you were kinda over the line actually."

Yunho tilted his head, frowning a bit. "But I was just joking.. I didn't mean any of it.."

"You know how Mingi is Yunho, he's very sensitive about his insecurities. I think this one you're at fault." says Hongjoong as he walks over to the trio in the hallway having heard what Seonghwa had said to Yunho earlier.

Yunho huff. He literally was joking and they all had insulted each other with more aggressive words before so why is this one different? Yunho sighs, "I was just joking though.. Fine.. I'll go apologize.." and he walks over to Mingi and Jongho's room.

"Min?" says Yunho softly as he walks into the room seeing Mingi standing in the middle of the room with his back to him.

"What do you want?" says Mingi as he crosses his arms on his chest, still angry at Yunho.

"I'm sorry about earlier.I really was just joking. I didn't mean it for you to take it seriously." says Yunho but Mingi is having none of it.

"If you are really sorry about it, you would have sought me out earlier. Not after the others talk to you about it."

Yunho sighs.

"Because, I was genuinely joking. We were all joking at that time."

"So you're not really sorry Yun. I'm not going to accept your apology. Get out. I want to sleep." 

says Mingi as he tosses himself on his bed without giving Yunho any chance to say a word. Yunho sighs and walks out of the room, his head laying low.

And that is not the only thing that will be Yunho's problem later on.

\--

Yunho woke up with a stabbing pain in his left eye and head. He had trouble sleeping last night thinking about the joke, Mingi, and the apology. He had sincerely apologized but Mingi wouldn't take it so he opted to try again today. He really hates having an argument with his members, especially with Mingi so he really hopes that Mingi will accept his apology today.

Yunho hopes that his migraine will be gone after he asks for a painkiller from his manager but for now, he wants to go and apologize to Mingi first.

Yunho went to the living room after his shower in hope Mingi was already up and found the said boy playing with his phone on the couch. Yunho went to Mingi and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Min? Are you still angry at me? I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Forgive me? Please?" says Yunho softly. Mingi huff. "I don't know Yun". Yunho tilted his head, "What do you mean?". 

"I'm still angry at you. I'm trying to forgive you but whenever I remember what you said yesterday, I become angry again. How would I know if you won't do it again even if you promised? Promises can be broken you know."

Yunho pouts. "I promise I won't do it again Min.. Please?"

Mingi just sighs and shakes his head, "I can't even if I want to Yun. You really were over the line yesterday. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Let me be for now."

Yunho nods his head slowly, biting his lips. He was about to go to the kitchen when he spotted their manager walking into the living room, so he stood up and walked over to him, "Manager hyung, can I have a painkiller please?" The manager raises one of his eyebrows. "What for?" "My migraine's back.. Can I?" The manager looked over to Yunho for a minute and was about to nod but Mingi interfered by shoving Yunho's shoulder instead making the taller one stumble a little.

Yunho is perplexed as he looks over to Mingi with wide eyes.

"Seriously Yun? You're going to do the thing you hate the most just to make me accept your apology? This is low Yun!"

Yunho blinks. What did he do? The thing he hates the most? What?

"What do you mean?"

"Please cut it out with your acting. You're purposely faking your migraine right now aren't you? So I would pity you and accept your apology. You said you hate it so much when people do this to you yet here you are doing it to me. What the fuck Yun?"

Yunho frowned, "I'm not faking it. I woke up with it and this has nothing to do with me wanting you to accept my apology. You said it yourself that you need time so I'll give you time Min."

"Bullshit!"

"Wha-"

"Boys. Stop fighting. Yunho, I'm not going to give you the painkiller. If what Mingi said is true then no painkiller for you. You know how bad it is to eat medicine if you're not sick. You could have complications later on. When will you boys grow up hm?" sighs the manager, "Get ready in 30 minutes boys."

"Wha-? Hyung! I'm not faking it!" Yunho says bewildered.

"No and that's final." says the manager as he goes out of the dorm to see if their van has arrived or not.

Yunho felt like crying. If he can't have the painkiller, then he has to bear his migraine for the rest of the day and he knows his migraine will only worsen because of his line of work. Full of movements, bright lights and loud music. Yunho shuddered imagining what he will be feeling today.

"Whew, didn't know you were the type to do it Yunho." says Wooyoung.

"Seriously Yunho? You even scold us if one of us did it to you." Yeosang says as he shakes his head frowning a bit at Yunho.

Yunho turned to the others in the living room, his hands clutching the hem of his shirts, frustrated. "I'm not faking my migraine and I don't want any pity about Mingi not accepting my apology. He wants time so I give him time. "

"They always say it like that didn't they Yunho?" says Seonghwa and Yunho groans.

"They always say that they are sick and then proceed to whine until the others say sorry or whatever because of pity. I am not. I said that I will give him the time that he wants. This is different!"

"I don't see any difference Yunho ah." says Hongjoong and that is the last straw. Yunho shakes his head and turns towards his room and walks into it ignoring everyone until he reaches his bed and lay on it curling to the darker side of the bed near to the wall. He will sleep whenever he can in hope his migraine will take pity on him and disappear so he can do his work.

"Yunho. Wake up. Hey, Wake up." says San as he shakes Yunho a bit too aggressively. Yunho groans, and blinks slowly while turning around on the bed. San huff, his hands on the both side of his waist. "Come on. The vans are here. We have to go now. You can continue with your acting after we finish our schedules. Okay? Let's go."

Yunho was not aware that he fell asleep at all but his lips turned into a thin line after hearing what San had said to him. He wants to retort but he suppresses it, too tired to argue with another person so he quietly gets up from the bed and walks behind San who had already walked out of the room.

Yunho torturous day begins.

True to his words, his migraine worsened. Dancing, blinding lights, blasting music and people screaming on top of their lungs. He does his job professionally though. He won't back down because of his migraine, no matter what.

He almost cries out in relief when he can see his bed again that night after finishing their schedules. He went to shower first and went straight to bed. The members thought he was sulking again so they let him be. Before falling asleep, Yunho prays so hard for his migraine to be gone by the morning.

It did not.

It worsened and gave him nausea. He sits on the edge of his bed, head laying low as he tries massaging it with his hands not noticing San who is standing in the middle of the room, toweling his hair.

"Are you kidding me right now? First thing after you woke up? Really? If you want to do it, then do it in front of Mingi. Not me Yunho ah." San says huffing and goes to wear his clothes.

Yunho flinches when San starts talking, it feels like San is speaking with a megaphone. It hurts so much. "I'm not.." Yunho whispers softly and San only rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." and walk out of the room, annoyed with Yunho's behaviour.

Yunho sighs. He stood up slowly, every movement made a stabbing pain in his head making him grit his teeth but he still walked slowly to take a shower.

He lay on the couch after the shower. Exhausted. He should've lay on his bed instead, but his thoughts are jumbled and hazy because he's just trying to endure his migraine so he's not aware of his doing. Everything is on auto-pilot.

Yunho didn't even realize the stares and looks his members had given him. Too occupied with his migraine. He stays quiet when they are in the van and suppresses the flinch every time someone speaks, concentrating to not throw up in his seat.

Yunho had been tempted to tell his manager or any of his members but remembering how they acted yesterday, he thought that today will not be any different. So he will just endure another day with his migraine until he can lay on his bed again. Maybe he can try asking for a painkiller from the stylists instead.

It seems like words had spread around within the stylists too because when Yunho had ask for a painkiller with his hair stylist, he turned him down saying that the manager and a few of his members told them not to give him any medicine because apparently 'Yunho is just being a spoiled brat'. Yunho only nods his head and he doesn't say anything anymore.

The schedules have ended, but they still have a recording session in the studio before they can go home and rest. They had taken turns in the studio and Yunho was slowly becoming anxious. His migraine is still thumping in his head and his nausea still hasn't subsided, he isn't sure if he can sing properly tonight. He didn't even eat afraid that he would throw up while on stage.

"Yunho, you're next. Get in there." says Eden after Wooyoung had done his part. Yunho nervously stood up from where he sat and slowly made his way into the recording room. He managed to sing for a few lines of his part but he had to stop when he could feel the bile coming up to his throat.

"Why did you stop? Again, from the start." says Eden and Yunho swallowed a few times and took a deep breath as he started to sing again from the start.

Only for him to cup his mouth as he involuntarily gag silently making Eden frown. "Yunho?" Eden says and he is about to speak again when Yunho shakily says "T-toilet" and rushes out of the room with his hand still cupping his mouth.

The members sigh. They thought that Yunho is trying to make a scene again, so Hongjoong tells Eden about it. Eden tilted his head, he had seen how pale Yunho is since he entered the studio but didn't make any comments about it. After the members had told him about what happened yesterday, Eden doesn't want to make any assumption so he told the members that he will give Yunho 10 minutes.

It's been 20 minutes, and Yunho is still not coming back from the toilet. Yeosang huffs as he stands up from the couch. "I'll go get the brat."

Yeosang then went to one of the toilets where he assumed Yunho was occupying and walked in. Only to find Yunho sitting on the floor, in front of the toilet bowl, wrenching his guts out. Yeosang blinks. He went closer to Yunho and peeked in the toilet bowl and his heart sank when he saw all the bile in it.

Yeosang stayed there silently watching Yunho as he still had those little bad thoughts in his head saying that Yunho was pretending to throw up when he heard him coming in but had instantly pushed the thought away when Yunho was not stopping. Bile after bile came out from Yunho's mouth and Yeosang can see mostly it is from the acid and water.

Yunho had his eyes closed mostly due to the light in the toilet, only opening it so he didn't mess the floor so he is not aware of Yeosang being there, making him flinch when he feels a hand suddenly is on his back. He stops for a bit only enough to endure the bile to squint his eyes, looking over to his back and after he sees Yeosang, he turns back to the bowl and throws up again.

Yeosang had run his hand on Yunho's back to help him and he had his other hand, getting his phone in his pocket and dialing Seonghwa's number.

"Hello? Yeosang?"

"Hyung, can you bring a bottle of water to the nearest toilet outside of the studio please. Hurry hyung." says Yeosang and he ends the call without waiting for Seonghwa's reply.

Yeosang pushed Yunho's bang to the side as it seems like the ends are poking Yunho's eyes while he slowly massages Yunho's nape and runs down his hand on Yunho's back.

"Yeosang?"

"Here hyung, at the end. Did you bring the water?"

Seonghwa and Yesoang spoke in a loud voice making Yunho's head feel like bursting so he whimpered and whispered, "Please don't yell.. Loud.. Hurts.." and after a few seconds, he silently gags and throws up into the bowl again.

"Sorry.." Yeosang whispers and when Seonghwa's head peeking through, Yeosang quickly puts a finger on his lips to tell Seonghwa to be quiet. Seonghwa frowns when he sees Yunho sitting on the floor and throwing up. He tilts his head to the boy while looking at Yeosang and Yeosang sigh softly.

"I think he was not pretending about his migraine hyung.." whisper Yeosang and Seonghwa widen his eyes getting close to the tallest. "Has he been throwing up since you found him?" whisper Seonghwa and Yeosang nods, "and he still hasn't stopped.."

"We forbid him to have the painkiller too. Now I'm feeling bad.." whisper Yeosang and Swonghwa nods somberly. They wait and help Yunho, and after another 15 minutes, Yunho finally stops. He takes a few shaky breaths while pulling himself away from the bowl, eyes clenched shut.

Yeosang thrust the bottle of water near Yunho's lips, making Yunho squint his eyes open, he can't even open his eyes properly due to the lights hurting him. "Gargle your mouth with this, or do you want to go to the sink?" whisper Yeosang and Yunho didn't reply but he open his mouth and Yeosang helps him by tilting the bottle a bit.

After a few gargles, Yunho stops but Yeosang softly urges him to drink the water a bit making Yunho cringe, whispering "Don't want.. I'll throw up again.." Seonghwa runs his hand in Yunho's hair and Yunho closes his eyes as the movement somehow sooth his migraine a bit. "Yunho ah, you need to drink a bit. You threw up so much, you could be dehydrated right now. Just drink a bit? Hm?" whisper Seongwha softly still running his hand on Yunho's hair.

Yunho whimpered but he opened his mouth again as he felt the tip of the bottle touch his lips and drink the water as slowly as he could, afraid that he would throw up again. After drinking the water, Yunho wants nothing but sleep and for his migraine to disappear. He is so exhausted. He started to sway, making Yeosang and Seonghwa panic as Seonghwa quickly held Yunho's shoulder so that the younger won't suddenly fell on the floor.

"Yunho?" Yeosang whispers.

"..m'tired.." Yunho slurred as he slumped backwards, his back meeting Seonghwa's legs.

"You can't sleep here pup. Come on." says Seonghwa and he grabs Yunho's arm, gently hauling him up while Yeosang supports Yunho's waist. Yunho clenched his eyes shut as a wave of nausea swept over him and his migraine thumping wildly made him whine. "S-stop.. Don't wanna move.."

Yeosang and Seonghwa frown at each other, worried. "How should we do this hyung?" 

"I'm not sure.. I don't think Yunho walking by himself is a good idea. Should I piggyback him?" 

"Let's try it."

Seonghwa had let Yunho go and went to his front and bend down while Yeosang tried to put Yunho on Seonghwa's back. Seonghwa is hauling himself up with Yunho on his back when Yunho whines again as the movement too makes his migraine worse. Seonghwa stops moving and releases Yunho while Yeosang is holding Yunho up before Seonghwa turns around and helps Yeosang.

"I think we need Mingi." says Seonghwa.

Yeosang then pulls his phone from his pocket and dials Mingi's number, "Mingi? Come over to the nearest toilet outside of the studio please." and hangs up.

They wait for Mingi to come while slowly urging Yunho to at least walk out of the toilet which Yunho whimpers and whines but he does it anyway.

"What happened?" Mingi says as soon as he saw Yeosang and Seonghwa struggling to keep Yunho standing upright while the tallest looked close to fainting, his face pale and eyes clenched shut.

"Migraine. We need your help to pick him up, he can't walk as every step hurts his head. You guys are similar in height so I don't think you will hurt him too much. We tried giving him piggyback but we jostled him too much while trying to stand up." says Seonghwa.

Mingi widened his eyes as he looked over to the barely conscious Yunho and felt guilty for not believing about his migraine, too occupied with his rage instead. "Did he throw up?" asked Mingi knowing that if Yunho's migraine is bad enough he usually will end up in the toilet for hours, vomiting.

"He was gone for 20 minutes right? I went to search for him and saw he was throwing his guts out until a few minutes before I called you. So about 40 minutes? More or less." says Yeosang and the 3 of them had talked in their usual voice and didn't realize that Yunho had been flinching everytime they talked. "Loud... Why are you guys yelling..? Hurts.." whisper Yunho as he breathes heavily trying to control the nausea.

"Sorry Yun..Let's get you back to the studio for now." whisper Mingi as he went to Yunho and gently put Yunho's arms around his neck, pulling the taller closer chest to chest. Yunho just let Mingi handle him as he lay his head on Mingi's shoulder. "Help me hold his waist so I can pull both of his legs up." whisper Mingi and Yeosang did what he was told. Yeosang stops holding Yunho's waist after Mingi had securely pulled Yunho's legs up.

They walk to the studio slowly and once they enter the studio, the other members quickly voice their worries or frustration.

"What took you guys so long?"

"What the hell happened?"

"What's going on?"

Yunho tightens his hold on Mingi's neck, burying his head as much as he can as his head thumping violently because of the loud voices. "Quiet please." Mingi whispers and the other members tilt their heads questioning in silence.

"Yunho didn't lie about his migraine and as we had forbidden him to take any painkiller since yesterday, his migraine had become worse. He was vomiting non stop for about 40 minutes and he won't move as every jostle will pain him." whisper Seonghwa and the others widen their eyes as their heart sank.

"Go get a painkiller then. I think we have several in the common room. I think we'll stop here for today. Go get the manager so you guys can go back to the dorm and let Yunho rest properly." says Eden softly.

Hongjoong then was quick to go find their manager while San and Wooyoung went to fetch the painkiller. Jongho stood next to Mingi who was still holding Yunho and he thread his hand on Yunho's nape massaging it gently.

"Uhm, you can let Yunho sit on the couch you know." says Eden softly though amused as Mingi is still holding Yunho up and doesn't seem to want to let the taller go.

"No, it's alright. We'll be going back anyway so it's fine for me to hold him for now." whisper Mingi.

Not long after, San and Wooyoung are back in the studio with a painkiller and a bottle of water. They quickly went to Yunho, San had his hand on Yunho's back while Wooyoung was holding the said items. "Pup. Come eat this. You can sleep afterwards." whispers San as he coaxes the taller to eat the painkiller.

Yunho slowly lifts up his head and San is quick to put the medicine into Yunho's mouth and help him to drink the water. As soon as Yunho swallows the pill, he buries his head back into Mingi's neck. Now all they have to do is wait for Hongjoong and their manager.

Hongjoong and the manager appear 5 minutes later ushering everyone to go to their vans. While waiting, all of them apologize to Yunho and Yunho, being the kind puppy he is, forgives them.

Yunho had fallen asleep in the van still in Mingi's arm and Mingi had no problem carrying the taller one to his bed once they arrived at the dorm. The manager had canceled Yunho's schedules for tomorrow so he can rest properly and the others agreed wholeheartedly.

Yunho slowly opens his eyes, blinking for a few times, adjusting to the now dark room and realizing that he is lying on someone's chest. He can see a little bit of his surroundings and found out that he is in his own room. He tilt his head a little to see who had become his pillow but he can't see properly as the room is too dark so he uses his body to feel instead as he hugs his so called pillow and found out that the person is as big as him so he got his answer immediately.

"Mingi?" whisper Yunho and the pillow person immediately moves one of his hands to Yunho's face.

"Yun? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" whisper Mingi.

"Nothing, just wanted to know who my pillow is, that's all. How long was I out?"

"Uh, we arrived at about 12 something. It's 3am right now. You should go back to sleep. How is your head?"

"Better, it doesn't hurt to talk anymore."

"Your nausea?"

"Gone."

"Good. But you still have to rest tomorrow. Manager hyung had already canceled all of your schedules for tomorrow."

"What? Then I'll be alone tomorrow..?" Yunho says pouting and Mingi chuckles as he turns sideways a bit making Yunho fall on top of his pillow from his chest and Yunho whines before Mingi kisses his forehead.

"I'm sorry Yun. I was blinded by my rage yesterday. I should've checked on you properly before making any assumptions."

"I forgive you already didn't I? It's alright. My migraine came at the wrong time, that's all."

"I still feel guilty though. Yunho ah, about yesterday, I think I might be a bit overreacting. Sorry for that too."

"It's fine, I'm sorry too and I already promise you that I won't do it again, so I really won't. Don't worry. Now can I have my pillow back?" says Yunho and Mingi laugh before he lays on his back and Yunho instantly puts his head on Mingi's chest.

Mingi kisses Yunho's forehead one last time before both of them drift to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think of this oneshot! thank you for reading everyone! xoxo


End file.
